The World Around Us
by Gizmostoys
Summary: When Rachel took up the offer to go to Jurassic World with her best friend she never imagined that this was the point in her sixteen year old life that she would have to grow up, or die. As the park goes down around them Rachel is going to have to learn to believe in herself, and the boy she was coming to realize that she had loved all this time. ZachxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Jurassic World, the only thing thats mine is the OC.

Most American clothing was made out of the US, in different factories in poorer countries. Any student who had global economics knew this, or any person who checked tags knew this. Clothing was a very interesting concept.

At least certain clothing, Rachel James decided as she lay on her best friends bed.

At this moment she was contemplating the very existence of socks.

How did they come in to play, and when? Who made them? Did they know it was going to be ingenious, that everyone would use them?

And why the hell was Jennifer wear Zach's at the moment?

That was the one that annoyed her the most at the moment.

The sixteen year old huffed as she leaned further on the bedpost while staring down at the too large sock covered feet. As far as Rachel could remember Zach never washed his socks. Most of his were either reworn until they fell apart or buried at the bottom of his laundry basket. For a moment she pondered telling the blonde that she was likely wearing a pair of socks that had two years' worth of foot sweat in them.

Jen gave a breathy laugh then, making Rachel look up just as she leaned further into Zach.

Narrowing her eyes, Rachel pursed her lips.

 _Why was she even here?_

Yes it was a normal thing to visit your boyfriend when you had free time, but this was supposed to be her day. Usually Jen had some prissy activity on Fridays, like getting her nails done or something. This was the only day of the week Rachel hung out with Zach, alone. Doing best friend stuff. Now she was stuck, upstairs listening to the two flirt (more like Jen flirting and Zach just going along with it) while they 'decide' what all of them could do.

Rachel just wanted to gorge her eyes out.

Jennifer was a bit possessive of Zach. Not of his person, though she was always touching him in one way or another. It was more of his time. Just being best friends with a girls boyfriend, and being a girl yourself, was a recipe for an angsty teen drama.

Rachel didn't do drama. So she tended to be polite with Jennifer, and nothing else. While she was Zach's best friend, she had no intentions of being bosom buddies with Jen. It helped that Jen had yet to say anything offensive (at least not to her face.) though she did tend to push Rachel's buttons.

 _Like right now_.

Huffing, Rachel rubbed her temple in irritation. She and Zach had been talking when Jen had sauntered into the room, pretty pink dress and all smiles, pulling Zach away from their conversation and refusing to allow Rachel a word into any conversation they seemed to be having. Which at the moment involved his upcoming trip to Jurassic World.

"I just don't see why you can't stay." Jennifer pouted cutely as she swirled the tip of her Christmas color nail around Zach's palm which she clutched.

"Aunt Claire wants to see us." Zach supplied with a shrug, which was his normal reaction to conversation topics he had no interest in. Talk about school, Zach shrugs. Talk about upcoming trips to the worlds coolest theme park, Zach shrugs. Talk about games coming out in E3, now you have his focus.

"Maybe I can come then?"

Rachel could just feel herself bristle at that comment. If anyone got to go with the Mitchells on family trips it most certainly would not be three month girlfriends. Pressing her lips together Rachel withheld her 'Uh rude' comment and turned her head to look out the door.

"Tickets and reservations have already been made."

Jen just pouted silently, as if she was hoping Zach could magically change what was happening.

Ever since he started dating Jennifer things had been different between them. Strained is how she would classify it. Initially Rachel knew that things would change, like that they wouldn't be hanging out as they always have.

What she didn't realize was that girlfriends were sneaky devils that were jealous and sharped tongued.

Not only was she a hole that sucked up Zach's attention, but she also stole Rachel's spot. Instead of being his number one, Rachel had been bumped down to second best. Plans they made months in advanced fell apart when green eyes fluttered and pink lips opened. Game nights soon become dreaded lame nights where most of them was spent trying to block out two teens swapping spit in the corner (they could at least go to his room!)

Honestly she wasn't jealous of the girl. Not one bit. But she did miss her best friend.

"Well I think I know how to spend our last week together." Jen purred as her hand started stroking his forearm.

 _Time to visit Gray._

Without a word, Rachel made her exit before she had to witness her best friends kissing technic upclose. Decent people would wait till company leaves, but Jen almost seemed to enjoy making Rachel uncomfortable.

"Ugh!" Rachel threw her hands in the air as she landed on Gray's bed. Making the boy bounce as he laid down some hard back book he had been engrossed in. "Your brothers a pussy."

Gray blinked. "He's a cat?" He asked innocently, his blue eyes peering down at her.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes!" She rolled onto her stomach, now clearly seeing the book was that of Alan Grant. "He's lazy, arrogant, and does what he wants. Just like Snuckums." Her Gray tabby however, did not have brown eyes that were very passionate when staring intently at her.

Gray was silent for a moment, Rachel could almost hear the gears in his head turning. "Want to explode Zach's favorite soda in the back?"

"Oh Ya!" Rachel laughed. Gray always seemed to know what to say. He was a bit quirky, and sometimes Rachel thought he was a bit OCD (especially since his room was immaculate and well organized.) but he was a sweet boy with a heart of gold.

As Rachel lugged two 2-liter bottles of sloshing soda outside, her eyes traveled along the framed walls. Many of them were of family events, or professional photos of the boys when they were younger. Most Rachel was present in them.

The James had been friends with the Dearing's long before Rachel was born. Karen and her mother, Tanya, had been high school buddies since sophomore year. Even Claire had been apart of their group, though the red head seemed more of an overachiever then a partier like her sister was.

Rolling her eyes at the naked baby photo of Zach and her, which was proudly the center frame, Rachel picked up her pace when Gray hollered her name.

There was little satisfaction watching crème soda spew across snow, turning it an interesting orange color. As the color bled into the snow Rachel handed the next bottle to Gray for him to pour some powder into the bottle and shake it as hard as his little body could. It was a bit funny watching him struggled with the movement when the bottle was as big as his head.

"You're the coolest person ever!" Gray whooped as the second bottle flew in the air spraying the ground and surrounding area in sweet smelling soda.

"Why thank you good sir." Rachel laughed as she pulled Gray into a side hug. They stood silently in the snow, listening to the wind and house creak behind them, before Rachel shifted, huddling further into her jacket.

"Now what?" She asked looking down at the blue eyed boy.

Gray merely grinned in return as they collected the trash.

Gray didn't have many friends. Being as he is…different from other boys his age. Most ten year olds didn't know of the periodic table, much less remember all the elements on it along with the atonic number and symbol. Last Rachel heard he was trying to memorize each atomic mass.

This being said, with his knowledge, and maturity for his age Gray was left as an outcast in school and out of it. In fact Rachel was pretty much his only friend/babysitter. (Exempting the little girl three doors down that Rachel was positive had a crush on Gray.) Rachel didn't mind, after all she thought of Gray (and the Mitchells) as family. Though she hoped that when he hit puberty that he would start ignoring her like boys do and start making his own friends. Though for the moment, Rachel didn't mind his company. After all she always thought he was the smarter one of the two brothers.

Even if he was cheating at their game at the moment.

"Oh!" Gray hollered as the character on the screen exploded into flying limbs.

"That was a cheap shot." Rachel cried as she mashed buttons on the controller.

" _That_ was skill." Even at ten he could kick her butt in any first shooter games. Snorting as she died yet again, Rachel was reminded why she liked racing games better.

"Don't' tell me you're still losing to Gray?"

"Zach." Rachel tilted her head back, her brow knitting together as he came into the room. Making space between her and Gray on the couch, Zach crossed his arms as he sat. Turning her face back to the screen, Rachel couldn't help but ask "Where's Jennifer?"

Zach shrugged. "Upstairs."

This, Rachel thought, was weird. Any time Jennifer was here she was almost always glued to Zach's side. "Okay."

"She's texting her friends. Or something." Again he gave a nonchalant shrug. He seemed focused the screen, and after a few minutes he huffed.

"Give me the controller." He demanded holding out his hand, as if she would actually relinquish it.

Laughing she moved the controller out of his reach. "Oh no you can wait till the next round!"

"You're losing." Zach stated as he reached across her for the controller.

"Does not mean you can take over!" Rachel arched over the armrest, trying to tilt the controller out of his reach. But Zach, with his long limbs and strength, was winning. Stretched out across her, chest-to-chest, his hand reached out almost grasping the black device.

There was only one thing left to do.

"Gray!"

With a flick of her wrist, Rachel tossed Gray the Xbox controller. Like a well-practiced play, the controller flew over Zach and landed in Gray's upturned palms.

Laughing, Rachel looked at Zach and wiggled her brows. "I win."

"What's going on?" Jennifer asked as she stood in the archway, staring wide eyed at them.

To be fair, if Rachel had walked in on this exact same scene, she'd be pissed too. She could only picture what Jennifer was seeing with Zach on top of her, squishing her into the armrest as her chest was arched from the angle. Both her arms were stretched up and out from her body, above her head, while one of his braced the back of the couch, the other reaching for her empty hands. It must be one misleading scene.

"Jen." Zach began, but the blonde teen was having none of it.

"I knew it!" She cried before turning on her heels and left.

After listening to the front door slam, Zach slowly moved back into his sitting position. In a swift movement he grabbed the controller from Gray's hands and started the game.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Rachel asked.

Zach shrugged, once again. "Not till she cools down."

This, Rachel imagined, was the downfall of their relationship. And some part of her knew it was wrong to be gleeful about it. While another part argued that this was none of her business to get involved, and the last part, the biggest one, argued that no girl wants to see their boyfriend in any position with another girl, and pointed out that this was technically her fault.

Groaning at her own annoying conscious, Rachel smacked Zach across the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You're an idiot." Rachel said as she stood from the couch.

"What?"

"No girl wants to walk in and see her boyfriend on top of another girl, and then not have the situation explained to her."

"You weren't doing anything." Gray pointed out as he fiddled with the controller.

"No, we weren't, but she doesn't know that."

"She would if she stopped and listened, or even looked."

"You're an idiot." Rachel growled as she grabbed her winter jacket and headed out into the snow, after a teen girl who was swirling in her own angst. Just how Rachel wanted to spend her day.

"Girls are weird." Gray admitted after listening to the front door close, yet again.

"You said it man." Zach grumbled as he rubbed his head.

While trudging through the snow, and glaring at the back of the blonde head for her sudden discomfort, Rachel grumbled under her breath as she tried not to slip on the ice and break her neck. It was a good thing her mother put her through two years of ice skating, otherwise she would be flat on her ass now.

When she was at the curb, she stopped as Jennifer turned to look at her. Her green eyes just spelled her distasted for this situation.

"Is it too much to ask for it to be him coming out to comfort me."

 _I wish it was him out here freezing his butt off._ Rachel thought irritably and sighed as she came down off the curb. "Perhaps." Gripping her forearms, Rachel toed the snow. She wasn't any good with weepy girls, they made her both irritable and uncomfortable. A mixture that was not any good.

Beside her Jen gave a pitiful sniff.

Rachel sighed again.

 _No good at all._

"He's a teen." Rachel started, knowing that she had no patients for stupidity or emotional outburst, so she powered through the dreaded conversation. "And teens are idiots, especially boys. If you're looking for some romantic overtures you might as well find an older man, because Zach's not it."

Jen simple stood there while Rachel looked off in the distance. At the moment if Rachel had to describe the relationship between them she'd probably say tedious. It wasn't good, nor was it bad just boring.

"So you and Zach."

Rachel looked up from the snow, she raised a brow unsure what conversation was about to happen. "Zach and I?"

Jen tucked a blonde hair delicately behind her ear as she bit her lip. "You guys never…?"

"Never?" Rachel moved her feet listening to the snow crunch beneath her boots.

"You know." She looked at her now, and Rachel could see her expression mixed with doubt and suspicion.

Exhaling through her nose, Rachel placed a hand on her hip and turned towards her. "No." She stated flatly. "We have been friends for a very, very long time."

"That doesn't mean anything." Jen grumbled.

"It should." Rachel replied. "We grew up together, from diapers. I know things about Zach that I don't really want to know. He's like a brother. And nothing, _nothing_ , has ever happened between us." Unless she wanted to count the awkward kiss back in middle school.

"He's my boyfriend." Jen suddenly declared. "and I want you to respect that."

Rachel almost laughed at her, almost, because for a second she thought Jen was joking. Thankfully she caught the sound and coughed instead. "Are you insinuating that I'm trying to steal him from you?"

Jen merely stared at her. Her silence said it all.

"Ugh god." Rachel briefly touched her forehead, before looking back at Jen and her red cheeks. "You know I would almost think of that as incest. Girls and boys can be friends and not have romantic feelings for one another."

"No." Jen denied as she shook her head.

"According to who?" Rachel asked with her arms crossed.

"Harry and Sally."

 _Who the fuck was Harry and Sally?_

"Who?" Rachel asked bewildered.

"You know the movie-never mind, I'm just saying that it is impossible for you not to be…you know."

 _She did not just compare us to a movie._

Pressing her lips together, Rachel shook her head. What was it with teen girls and wanting their own drama shows?

It's too bad for Jen that Rachel hates drama.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Rachel turned to head back to the Mitchell's house, since they had pretty much walked halfway to Jen's without her realizing it. Before she took a step, however, she turned to deny Jen's accusations. "I don't, and you need to stop being paranoid."

"I am not paranoid!" Jen snapped, stomping her leather boot on the icy road. "I'm just letting you know, he is my boyfriend, and I _am_ watching you."

Snorting, Rachel just kept walking, ignoring the need to stick her tongue out at the teen.

She stopped in the driveway and stared at the figure on the porch. Her heart stopped before she started walking again. She really hoped that they hadn't heard any of the conversation.

"Mrs. Mitchell!" Rachel shifted her feet as she walked awkwardly across the snow towards her. "Hi I didn't know you were home."

Karen was looking over head towards Jen as she shuffled home. "Everything all right?"

Rachel gave a little nervous laugh as she rubbed the side of her nose. "Ya, you know how she's upset about not getting to go."

Karen sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly that girls as subtle as a bullet. Her parents spoil her rotten." Of course Karen would know being a volunteer at the school and a member of the parents association (a form of parent/teacher meetings to decide what's best for the kids).

"Well she does seem _attached_ to Zach." Rachel wasn't sure if she was insulting the girl, or trying to defend her. Though she was leaning more towards the former.

"A bit over attached." Karen sighed again and rubbed her temples. She had large circles under her eyes that made Rachel a little worried. As of late Karen Mitchell seemed more out of it than usual.

"Come in Rachel," Karen beckon her with her hand as she opened the door. "we need to talk."

"Oh…okay." As she walked up the steps, Rachel couldn't help but wonder if she had done something wrong. She reviewed the last week and could only come up with the ice cream stunt, which Karen had assured her that Gray was okay having sugar on the weekends. (Even if the boy did get wired like a squirrel on crack). So it must have been another issue.

Like pay.

Though Rachel insisted that she didn't mind watching Gray, and to an extent Zach, while the Mitchells were out she did not want to be paid for her time. It just never sat right with her.

But they already had this discussion at the beginning of the month.

As they entered the dining room/kitchen area, Rachel was starting to sweat.

Maybe she wanted to talk about what she overheard months ago. It hadn't been her fault, she and Gray had been playing hide-and-seek and Rachel had no idea that they were home. It had been an awkward week that followed the incident, Rachel had been unable to look at either of the Mitchells and had even stopped coming over for a few days after she accidentally walked in on her and Mr. Mitchell talking. Well technically they were yelling, arguing, with each other. Rachel just happen to walk in while Karen had declared she was getting a divorce.

Rachel had swore up and down that what she heard would not be repeated to either boy. And she hadn't.

Though it was a revelation to her that no matter how much one wanted to change the situation there was nothing she could do. And that it made her sad. Karen and Jeff had been like parents with her. Karen was even there when she was born, she was in every birthday photo, had watched over Rachel when she was sick and her mom had to work.

They were her family.

And they were breaking up.

"You do know about the upcoming trip, right?" Karen's wry voice pulled Rachel from her pondering.

"Huh, oh yes, yes, I know about their week to Jurassic World." How wouldn't she know? Gray literally told anyone who would listen, more than a dozen times.

"Yes, yes of course." Karen sat heavily into her chair.

"Karen," Rachel rounded the table taking the seat next to the women she saw as a mother to her. "Is everything all right?"

Looking up the mask slipped letting lose a woman who looked barely put together her eyes watery as she writhed her hands together. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line as her skin looked pale. In a blink she was gone replaced with Karen Mitchell a woman with a fine sense of humor and kind heart.

"Just tired." She waved off Rachel's concern. "Where was I?" She asked out loud.

"You were talking about the upcoming trip." Rachel supplied.

Karen snapped her fingers and nodded. "That's right." She slipped into a serious face as she looked at Rachel now. "What do you think about going?"

"Uh… what?" She asked bewildered while tucking a curly strained of brown hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to go with Zach and Gray to Jurassic World?"

"But what about the reservation and tickets and…and the money." Just as she was gearing up for a rant on how she couldn't possibly go, Karen cut her off.

"Rachel." Karen caught her chin, forcing her hazel eyes to look into her blue ones, the exact same color of Gray's. "Stop being your mother and answer, do you or don't you want to go."

Biting her lip to keep the smile off her face at Karen's mother reference (Mrs. James was a frugal person and cut corners anyway she could.) She rolled the question around and concluded that she very much would like to go. "Yes, but-."

"No buts." Karen stated firmly as she leaned back. "I've already called Claire, and talked to Tanya, now all that's left is talking to the boys."

Now Rachel understood why her mother was insistent that she put more money into her savings than usual. This also made her wonder how long they planned her to go. Then there was they why? Why did they change their original plans to include Rachel now?

"Uh Karen," Rachel hesitated her brow pulling in confusion. "Why?"

Here Karen took a deep breath and reached for her hands. She glanced outside the room listening to Gray and Zach before turning her head to Rachel. "I want the boys to have fun, but I also want them to be safe. I know my sister, she's a worker bee, and if I am correct she won't be splitting her time with the boys and work evenly."

Rachel bobbed her head at this, this she could understand. When Zach and Gray went out together, Rachel was there with orders from Karen to keep an eye on the younger one of the pair. It had always been that way, so it was no surprise that Karen was saying this. But Rachel knew, logically, that you didn't just send a babysitter across the sea to watch a son when you had an older child that was more than capable of watching him.

"Karen?" Rachel started to inquire, but Karen got to the answer before the question left her throat.

"Jeff and I are getting divorced." She swallowed thickly, her eyes brimming with tears. Rachel squeezed her hand before reaching across the table to grab a napkin. Offering it to the woman, who took it tearfully, Rachel sat waiting for Karen to pull herself together.

"I want you to be there for them."

Rachel could hear the double meaning in the words. When her father had died, it had been Zach and the Mitchell's that got her through the hard time, now Karen was asking her to return the favor. It also now that it all made sense. Why the Mitchell's weren't going as a family to Jurassic World. Why Claire suddenly wanted to see her nephews after so long without contacting them. And why Karen was sending her with them.

"I'm sorry Karen." Rachel said, her voice quivering a bit.

"Oh honey," Karen reached forward and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay."

"I shouldn't have told you." Karen said after a few minutes passed in silence. She patted Rachel's back in a comforting manner while Rachel shook her head in her shoulder.

"It's alright." The truth was going to come out eventually, and Rachel had already foreseen it coming. "I'm sure it helps talking to someone."

As they pulled apart, Karen grabbed Rachel's face and smiled. "You are the best daughter I never had."

"And you're my other mother that lets me get away with a lot more."

This made Karen laughed. "I should have stolen you from the hospital when you were born."

"Eh," Rachel pulled a Zach and shrugged. "Can't change the past now."

"Well," Karen grinned, her blue eyes twinkling. "You could always marry Zach and all our problems would be fixed."

"Ew Karen!" Rachel laughed a little too loud, drawing the attention of the boys in the living-room.

"Rachel! Come play with me," Gray called from the other room. "Zach's cheating."

"I am not." Zach brawled as he peeked his head around the archway, towards the formal dining room. His brow raised as he looked at the two women in the room. "Hey mom, when did you get home?"

Karen turned, a smile plastered on her face. All traces of their previous discussion wiped away. "Just now."

"Okay." Zach turned to Rachel and gestured for her to join them in the living room.

"Have fun." Karen said as she stood.

While she followed Zach back to the living room, Rachel couldn't help but glance back at Karen as she started dinner.

Something felt wrong.

Even though she was going to the park she had been wanting to go to and should be feeling excited, she could get over the pit of dread sitting in her stomach. Like something terrible was going to happen.

 **Auther Notes:**

 **So this chapter is a slow one, I just wanted to establish relationships and the OC. The next chapter is going to be much smoother. It has been a long time since I wrote a FF, But I greatly enjoyed this. This story was actually suppose to be posted two weeks ago, but I changed the whole story, going with completely new set of characters and a plot. Something about Rachel James just needed to be written.**

 **I loved Jurassic world, and just knew I had to publish a story. And here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Next Chapter**

 **The trip to Jurassic World.**

 **Have A Glorious Day ~GT**


	2. Scatter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Jurassic World, only Rachel.

Scatter!

So maybe she shouldn't, but Rachel couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she looked down the steps at Jennifer who was glaring back at her. Ever since she found out Rachel was going, after literally asking everyone and after dropping heavy handed hints that she wanted to go. Jen had nearly shrieked her denial. Her shrill voice almost made Rachel deaf, and she was in Gray's room when Zach told her. And no amount of consoling her had made the teen any happier, not even Zach's promise to spend the rest of winter break he had left with her.

 _Spoiled to the core._ Rachel thought as she noticed Jen's Ugg's getting wet from the snow, though the girl didn't seem to mind as she sent silent death threats with her green eyes.

Finally giving up their superior glaring contest (Jen might have cackled a little when Rachel finally broke contact and rolled her eyes), Rachel turned to enter the house to grab her duffle bag by the door. It was the last of the luggage to be packed.

"Here." Zach said as he stepped onto the landing and grabbed her bag for her and swung it over his shoulder with ease.

"Thanks." She mumbled before tugging up her scarf to cover more of her face.

Zach shot her an amused look. He was comfortable in merely jeans and a red tee with a thin gray jacket over it. While Rachel was bundled in a hat, scarf, gloves, a black jacket, a gray sweater, and a blue wife beater.

"You look like a mummy."

"I'm cold." Came Rachel's muffled reply behind her green scarf which covered half her face.

Sure they were going to an island paradise that was warm, but at the moment she was standing in snow and the cold and was nearly freezing.

Zach reached over and tugged her scarf down. "You won't be for long." He flicked her nose before moving outside.

Rachel blinked as she rubbed her nose. Ever since she told him that she was going with them on the trip, Zach had been...more animated. At least for him. Now and then when she looked towards him, he would give her a quick smile before turning away. Things almost seemed more natural around them, like they were back in the old days when she would put bugs in his hair and watch him freak, or he'd carry her home after she scrapped up her knees real bad from the skateboard he insisted she try.

 _Anything without handelbars is a death trap_. Rachel always said after that accident. Zach must of agreed since he never tried to get her back on the board since.

As she stepped outside, he was standing in front of Jen who was pouting for all she's worth.

"You won't forget about me will you?" Jen asked as she batted her long mascara lashes.

Rachel felt the need to retch right in the snow as she moved past the pair to her bag that was now sitting on the sidewalk. She was certainly happy Zach hadn't plopped her bag into the snow, it wasn't waterproof after all. Picking it up Rachel moved towards the trunk of the car.

Passing off the duffle bag to Karen, as she double checked, might be triple now, all the bags to make sure everything was packed.

"Karen." Rachel dipped her head to look at the women's face. "Everything's going to be fine, I'll keep an eye on the boys. Promise."

A bit of the worry wrinkles around her eyes disappeared as she pulled Rachel into a side hug. "You are a wonderful person you know that?"

"I learned from only the best." Rachel smiled back up at Karen before looking into the trunk.

It was packed with only a few luggage containers. One simple black suitcase for Zach, one for Gray, which had dinosaur prints on it, and two for Rachel. Well technically it was one and a half considering that her mother insist she take her purse to carry extra stuff that Rachel classified as 'useless.' Like a hair straightener, why would she need that?

 _"You never know." Tanya said as she pulled out her large black purse and piling items into its bottomless pit. "You might find a need to straighten that jungle."_

 _"W-what!" Rachel's hands briefly went to her curly hair. Sure they looked like a perm gone wrong, but there was nothing wrong with the hair she inherited from her father. "What reason would I take time out of a vacation to straighten my hair?"_

 _"A boy." Tanya gave her daughter a sly grin as she slipped some make-up into the bag as well._

"Pft that will never happen." Rachel mumbled. "Nothing Gray." She said when he shot her a bewildered look. She pulled up the door for the kid and ruffled his hair before sliding in behind him. As she buckled her phone tweeted alerting her of a text

 _Sorry I couldn't take you to the airport. Have fun and try not to get eaten by any diamonds._

 _*dinosaurs._

 _Stupid phone_

 _I love you honey._

Rachel laughed as she sent her mom a text of love. Texting was something Tanya was still getting used to.

"He's not going off to the military." Jeff commented as he looked at Karen.

Rachel looked up confused before realizing that they were speaking about Zach who still hadn't moved from his spot in front of Jen.

"She's going to miss him." Karen shrugged.

"Teenagers are so complicated and they make everything else complicated." Jeff shook his head as he rolled down the window. "Come on Zach, you're not going off to war." He hollered at his son who immediately started his slow trek to the car with slump shoulders.

As he opened the door, his parents turned in there seat to look at him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jeff asked while putting on a sympathetic face.

"Do you need a minute?" Karen asked as she fought off a smile. These were the parents that Rachel had remembered. The goofy tag team who always seemed to carry banter on like a tennis match.

"You know I think we have room in the trunk if you want to fit her in." Rachel joked.

Zach shot them a look before reaching for his headphones, with a pointed look he put them on and cranked up his music. Rachel could only grin wider as she leaned forward, across Gray, to poke his ribs. Zach was a good friend and she loved him like a brother, but by the time he's twenty he's going to have the hearing of an eighty year old.

The drop off at the airport was a bit more emotional than Rachel had initially intended. As Karen had said goodbye to the boys, Jeff tossed his in from the sidelines. He was a man of few words to begin with so it wasn't unusual that he wasn't as huggy as Karen was. By the time it was Rachel's turn she nearly squeezed the life from Karen.

"Alright, have fun guys, and Gray listen to your brother and Rachel. Stay out of trouble, and call me when you land." Karen said as she handed the tickets off to Zach, which she had to grab his attention first.

"Don't lose those." Karen stated before sending a glance Rachel's way.

"Okay." Rachel saluted while Zach seemed to stare listlessly off to the side, not paying any attention. Rachel wanted desperately to reach out and take his hand for the comfort like she used to, but she was older and he had a girlfriend and the action might be interpreted wrongly. So she stood chewing her lip while her heart was in her throat. She couldn't tell if the anxiety and dread was from the oncoming flight or the fact that nothing would be the same when they got back.

"And if you see anything… _run._ " She winked at Gray before ushering them off to the line.

"Love you! Don't get eaten!" Karen called as the group walked to the security checkpoint line.

Rachel had turned around and waved, only she knew that the first of many divorce settlement meetings was scheduled while they were away. Karen had told her that after Christmas they would be informing the boys. Rachel didn't know what would happen after that. Who would get the boys? Would she still see them? How was this going to affect everything?

"We'll see them when we get back." Zach assured her when he noticed her chewing on her lip and glancing back at his parents with a wrinkled brow.

"That's if our plan doesn't crash." Rachel replied as she turned back around in the line. It wasn't what she had been worried about, but now she certainly was. Sure she flew out to see her dad's parents every spring break, but that never abated her fear of flying.

"It's very unlikely that our airplane will crash. Like a .00001 percent chance our plane crashes." Gray stated as he shifted in line anxiously.

"That's comforting." Rachel grumbled as she rubbed her temple.

"No need to worry." Zach patted her shoulder, before they moved forward in the line of shuffling bodies. "Like Gray said, our plane won't crash."

"I'm starting to feel sick." Rachel admitted as she looked up at Zach. "I really don't like flying."

"Are you going to leave?" Gray asked sudden looking very worried at that prospect.

"Of course not." Rachel assured him. Especially not after all the money that went into her tickets. She shudder to think about the wasted money.

"Hey." Zach pulled her attention back to him. "Look everything's going to be alright. Okay?"

Rachel wasn't so sure, but she accepted his reassurance, if only just barely. Rachel just hoped that the trip to Costa Rico was smoother than the one she took the Texas every year.

(-_-)

"Did you know that the T-rex is actually from the first park?" Gray asked as they all sat waiting for their airplane to load.

"Nope." Zach replied as he looked at his phone. (He was playing CandyCrush when Rachel had peered over his shoulder.)

"Really?" Rachel asked intrigued. "Like the legit first park? Jurassic park?"

"Ya." Gray nodded his head. "They had to go through a lot of trouble getting her."

Rachel laughed before checking the time and standing, she had at least five minutes till the plane started boarding, and it was about time she took the motion sickness meds.

"I'll be back." She told them as she started heading over to the bathrooms.

"Where you going?" Gray asked as he stood, all prepared to follow her.

Rachel smiled and patted his head. "Bathroom."

Pouting a little, Gray sat back down.

"Try not to get lost." Zach stated as he tapped his phone.

"Please I have better orientation then you." That only earned her a snort.

Airport bathrooms always seemed to have a custodian in them every time Rachel entered them. Giving the two women a smile, Rachel moved to the facet. After pulling out the pocket sizes Dramamine and swallowing the bitter pill with a little sink water, Rachel looked into the mirror. While her skin looked pale, her cheeks were flushed. Most likely a mixture of dread and excitement.

Running a hand through her curls, Rachel took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. She was starting to feel warm, and had started unwinding her green scarf when a voice called out to her.

"Excuse me Miss." Rachel turned her head cocked to the side as she looked at the group of teens approaching her. "You seem to know where you are, can you tell us where F gate is?"

Rachel blinked and looked around before back at the blue eyes staring her down. "Uh well I think you have to take the transit rail to get to it." She pointed to the escalator that went down a level. "The signs will lead you, and if you get lost you can always ask a security guard."

Nodding the brown haired teen absorbed the information. Instead of saying thanks and moving on, like Rachel thought he would, he held out his hand. "I'm Stan, and this is Danny" The blond to his left nodded. "and Quinten." The brunette to his right lifted his hand and gave a little wave which Rachel returned.

"Rachel." Though she didn't want to, she took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Rachel." Stan rolled the name off his tongue like he was tasting it.

Suddenly feeling jitters in her stomach, Rachel took a step back. "I should get going. I hope you find your gate."

"Hold on." Stan said. "Why not have coffee with us. As a thank you." He added when she hesitated.

"Actually my flights about to board, so…." She trailed off feeling awkward, this sort of thing never really happens with Rachel. If she's out she is always with Zach or Gray, and most the time everyone thinks she and Zach were an 'item.' Sure she's dated on and off with guys, but when things got to serious, or went too far, Rachel quite them. She wasn't the type of girl that knew how to flirt. Sometimes she didn't think she was a girl. Her mother certainly thought she was an alien, preferring T-ball to dolls and make-up.

"I see, well then how about your number instead." The teen smiled, flashing dimples at her, and Rachel thought that he probably won a lot of girls this way. Give a flattering compliment, flash a smile, get in her pants, and leave her heartbroken. And she was sure that was his intention consider how his eyes never seem to go higher than her chin.

 _Eyes up here buddy_.

Crossing her arm, Rachel opened her mouth to answer when an arm slide over her shoulders.

"Our flights about to board." The warm tones of Zach's voice had a harden tone to them that got Rachel's attention. Turning she looked up at his face to see his brown eyes glaring intently at the teen, and his two friends, who had been talking to her.

Ah Big Brother Zach had appeared. Rachel rolled her eyes. She had told him a dozen times over that she needed no help handling situations like this, but Zach never seemed to listen.

"Well..." The teen shrugged, as he turned to walk away. "Thanks for your help, _Rachel_."

She watched the group dissolve into the moving crowd of people before speaking.

"Are we really boarding?"

"We are now." Zach answered as he pulled her through the crowd, his arm still slung over her shoulder. Something about his stiff demeanor told her that Zach was agitated, which made her confused since she hadn't done anything to make him made.

"They just wanted directions." Rachel stated after squeezing past a couple, which was harder with the fact that Zach would not relinquish her shoulders.

"They could just ask security." Zach grumbled. Rachel frowned, was he angry that he had to come get her. Now that certainly made her a bit angry herself. She didn't ask for his help.

"Zach." Rachel began, all prepared to tell him that he can keep his nose out of her business. She never got the chance since the younger Mitchell was calling her name.

"Rachel," Gray jogged over to the pair. "did Zach help you?"

"What?"

"I told him that a group was harassing you." Gray seemed to puff up when he said this, all proud of himself.

"Uh…" She blinked, suddenly unsure what to say to the kid who seemed entirely too proud that he sent his brother to go help her. Zach didn't say anything as he released her shoulder and patted Gray on the held like an owner patting a dog for doing something good.

Rachel exhaled through her nose and took her purse from Gray, she could already tell that this flight was going to be long. After all Rachel hated flying. The seats were always too small to get comfortable, her ears never popped when they ascended which gave her a headache, and there was always that one kid screaming and crying in the tube with them. And now Zach seemed irritated with her, for no reason.

While the squeezed down the small isle, Rachel was rather glad they dropped their luggage off to be packed away. It was a lot easier the carting it around and trying to fit it into the small compartment above their seats. After finding their seats, Gray getting the window since he made the most fuss about it, Rachel just closed her eyes and tried to relax into the seat. And while they did sit together, everyone had different things to do on the plane.

Zach had his headphones, Gray had his DS, and Rachel had her drugs.

Dramamine was a heaven sent. Not only did it help with her nausea, but it almost always knocked her out for the entire flight. Giving a stretch in her seat, Rachel started to settle in her chair while Zach zoned out to his music and Gray set down his game to look out the window while they started moving.

By the time they had leveled out, Rachel had her chin to her chest, nearly sleeping but not quite there. She felt something move her armrest and made a grumbling noise before her body was pulled to the side to something warm and solid. Her last coherent thought was:

 _This is more comfortable._

(._.)Zzz

The sound of Gray's voice whining was what drew Rachel from her hazy dream.

"But Zach-"

"Come on man. I need your help."

"Really?"

"Ya, who else is going to be my wing man."

There was a second of silence before Gray spoke again, this time his voice lowered. "But Rachel."

Again Zach cut him off. "Is going to be happy about it."

"What-" Rachel yawned as she peeled her eyes open looking across Zach's chest, which she was sleeping on, to Gray. "Am I going to be happy about?"

"Uh..." Gray fidgeted underneath her gaze. The more seconds of silence that passes the more suspicious she was.

"That you get your own bed tonight." Zach lied.

"Mmmhmm." Rachel twisted her head to look up at Zach. "Whatever you're planning better not be dangerous."

Zach snorted. "I'm not planning anything."

Yawning again, Rachel went to move only to have her head pushed back to his shoulder.

"We still have another hour of flight."

Rachel groaned and complied with his insisting. It was better to rest her head here then to have it bobbing up and down above her chest. She, instead of sleeping like she wanted to, listened to the thump of Zach's chest as she had her ear pressed to it, and just as she started to relax again the plane hit a pocket of turbulence, shaking the plane and passengers. Gripping onto Zach's hand, which was the only available limb to grab onto since the armrest was up, Rachel grunted with each bump.

"I hate flying." She grumbled.

"The boat ride will be better." Zach promised.

"Hope so."

As it turns out the ferry to the island was better, though it had a two hour delay since there had been a storm warning. Lucky the storm had changed course. Rachel did enjoy the sightseeing in Costa Rico, and was now enjoying the salty wind in her hair as she slipped between people on the overcrowded ship.

Wrinkling her nose as some poor man throwing up over the railing, Rachel side stepped him and headed up the stairs, heading to Zach and Gray who stood at the front of the ship looking at the approaching island.

"Here's the water bottle." Rachel handed the cold plastic container to Gray.

"How big is the island?" Gray asked as he twisted the top off.

"I don't know, big?" She looked at Zach who shrugged as he stared at the water below. "It had to be pretty big if it host….alot of animals."

This had Gray perked up, talking about how the parks animal count had gone up, how many herbivores and carnivores, and the amount of food. But Rachel's focus was on the boy leaning against the railing looking rather sullen. Once again Zach's mood had shifted from being pleasant, when they landed, to being annoyingly unsocial when they boarded the ferry. If Rachel didn't know him she would have thought he was bipolar.

"Hey little man," Rachel patted Gray's shoulders. "I think I heard people talking about spotting some Bottlenose dolphins on the backside of the boat. Why don't you check them out?"

"Okay." Gray complied, but not before shooting Rachel a look that implied he knew she wanted to talk to the brooding teen.

If there was one thing no one could ever call Gray Mitchell, and that was being unobservant. The kid saw everything, and while that was good to some degree, Rachel also knew it was bad too. she had suspected for a while now that Gray knew about his parents impending divorce, the way he clung more to his parents, or how he insisted that they do more family activities certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by Rachel. This whole situation was certainly giving Rachel a headache.

"Hey," She bumped shoulders with Zach as she leaned backwards against the railing. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

Rachel gave him a look that made him sigh and look away. "How do you always do that?"

"I don't know, because I've known you all your life." She shrugged now and waved at Gray as he gaze an energetic one at her.

"Why do girls do it?" Zach suddenly grumbled, pulling from his thoughts where he had been for the past twenty minutes.

"Do what?" Rachel asked as she tilted her head back a little to look at his face.

"Get attached so easily, confess their feelings."

"I'm going out on a limb here and saying that you're unhappy with Jen?"

Zach was silent to her conclusion which made her want to smack his head against the railing until he cracked and talked to her. It wasn't unusual that getting information from him was like pulling teeth. Long and painful.

Rolling her shoulder, Rachel leaned forward, using a new tactic. "Listen Zach, we're teenagers, and from what I understand, we think we know everything. That the world is against us, and that we think we've fallen in love when it's only hormones."

"You're sounding like your mother."

"Just what every girl wants to hear." Rachel joked humorlessly. "But seriously Zach, if you think she's….clinging to you just talk to her. Set some boundaries."

 _Break up with her._

Rachel shook that thought away, Zach was going to date, they were going to get older, and unfortunately they might grow apart. Which made her sadder than she wanted to admit. And maybe there was something else in Rachel that didn't like to see him dating. But she didn't dare analyze it, or acknowledge it.

"What do you think of Jen?" He asked.

"You want my honest opinion?" Rachel pursed her lips. "I think she's clinging and needs to get off her high horse. But you know that she and I don't get along, so I'm probably being bias."

Zach turned then his brown eyes looking down at her. Rachel felt herself freeze beneath his eyes. They always reminded her of her favorite chocolate, dark and smooth. The kind that melted on her tongue.

"Rachel," he rumbled and she swallowed unable to look away.

"Ya?" She asked (more like croaked.)

"You have a bug in your hair."

Rachel blinked.

 _A bug?_

"OH!" Her hand flew to her curls, trying to dig out said bug. "Get it out!" She cried while doing little hops.

Zach merely laughed. "Hold on." He grabbed her wrist, and moved her hands before pinching something and gently lifting it from her hair. He lowered his hand to show her the green beetle whom had been making a home in her hair.

"You know you use to not be scared of them." Zach flicked away the beetle before turning to Rachel.

"That was before I woke up to two, TWO," Rachel held up two fingers just to get her point across. "Cockroaches making a nest in my hair." She shuddered at the memory. The terror of waking up to something crawling in her hair was not one she would forget.

"Can you blame them?" He asked while twirling a silky ringlet around his pointer.

Rachel's heart stopped as she looked up at Zach's eyes again. Her mind stalled as all her nerves flared to life as he pushed the curl behind her ear.

"Rachel! Zach!" Gray suddenly came barreling into the pair.

Spell broken, Rachel stepped away and sucked in a breath. "What's up?" She asked while avoiding looking at the teen standing just inches from her.

"We're here, we're here, we're here!" Gray announced excitedly while bouncing around. Rachel blinked and looked down to see that they had indeed landed, and people were getting off.

"Whoah there speedy." Rachel grabbed the back of Gray's collar and pulled him back a little. "Let's wait for the rest of us before racing off."

"But we're here!" Gray exclaimed again.

"I know, I have eyes, and we will be out having fun before you know it." She said when his face fell a little.

"Okay." Gray said as he grabbed her hand and moved at a slower pace. Rachel merely laughed, it won't be long before he won't even be doing that, holding her hand will seem uncool soon enough.

Standing admits the crowd, clad in gray blouse and a black pencil skirt with a pair of brown pumps, stood a red head looking down at her phone. It took Rachel a few seconds of staring at her to recognize the women, but Gray had known right away. (Rachel wouldn't be surprised if he memorized her picture before coming.)

"Aunt Claire!" Gray sped up excitedly, dropping Rachel's hand, racing through the crowd of people even knocking into a few.

Upon hearing her name, Claire looked up and had just enough time to open her arms for the child who was barreling into her with all the eagerness of a puppy.

"Oh." She gave a little chuckle while patting Gray awkwardly. "Aren't you sweet. And Zach," Her blue eyes widen as the teen came to a stop just beside his brother, looking bored for all that he was worth. "wow, look at you." She held her hand out, just above her waist. "Last time I saw you, you were this high."

Rachel laughed at this. "Knee high, and a barrel of trouble."

"That's right, set my good blouse on fire too." Claire laughed a little before looking at Rachel.

"And Rachel, you and Zach must be engaged by now."

"Ah." Rachel coughed a little while Zach looked off to the side, a pink tint covering his ears. "Not quiet." Rachel smiled while trying to ignore the flush feeling in her cheeks.

Claire took a step back, her eye surveying the three of them. "Wow you guys have grown so much in what four years?"

"Seven." Zach clarified in an annoyed tone.

"Right." If Claire was a women to grimace she would have just then. Clapping her hands together she started ushering them down the dock, to her waiting Mercedes. "Did you give your tickets to the dock workers? The ones to deliver your luggage to the room?"

"Ya." Rachel had done it while Zach watched Gray. "Right before we saw you."

"Good good, now tell me about everything." Claire said as she started the car.

Everything turned out about Gray asking Claire all about the park while spewing information he knew as well. Of course Zach and Rachel had gotten in a few words here and there. Yes they had started high school, no Rachel didn't play basketball anymore, though Zach did try out (he found the whole commitment to basketball tiring and quite) Rachel did play tennis still, and Zach was the president of his own video game club (which consisted of Rachel, and sometimes Gray if the Mitchell's weren't home.)

By the time they had reached the hotel, Gray having pretty much drained the conversation from the car with all his questions. Everyone was ready to go out and have fun.

When they got to their room, they were surprised to see someone else in it. Well everyone but Claire it seemed.

"Who's this?" Zach asked wryly as he eyed the woman who seemed to give Zach an elevator look before dismissing him all together.

"This is Zara, she'll be watching you while I attend a few meetings today and tomorrow."

"You're not coming with us?" Gray asked.

"I have meetings today and I'll be meeting potential investors tomorrow. So I'll see you guys in the morning and the evening tomorrow and then after we can all go see the lab Sunday, behind the scenes. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Claire glanced at her phone as she started moving backwards. "I've got to go, I'll see you in the morning."

And like that Claire was out the door.

"Whelp." Rachel turned to Zara. "Nice to meet you."

The woman, Zara, gave Rachel the same dismissal look she had given Zach. "Likewise." She brawled before lifting her phone. It seemed she wanted to be here just as much as they wanted her here.

"I'll go get ready." Rachel stated as she gave the women a nasty glare while walking by. Not that Zara noticed since she was busy typing away on her phone.

After shedding a few layers of clothing, leaving on her thin black hoodie and blue wife beater, she switched her jeans for shorts and slipped on some comfy shoes before heading back out. Gray was the first at the door, bouncing on the heels of his feet, Zach was the last one, trudging towards the door like it was a death sentence.

"Come one Edward Cullen, a little sun will make you sparkle." Zach merely glared at her, which made Rachel and Gray to giggle gleefully.

With Zara as their guide, Rachel was sure they would have loads of fun.

As it was, what Rachel thought would happen and what did happen was two different things. Under Claire's instructions and with her own knowledge of kids (which was probably something like babies smell, kids are loud, and teens are angsty.) Zara took them to the one side of the park that none of the group really wanted to be. Even if Gray did snap photos of every Dino he saw with the same enthusiasm he ate ice cream.

While Gray measured himself against the board of 'you must be this tall and this short to ride' Rachel was leaning against the wooden fence trying to remember the names of each dinosaur Gray had told her was in the 'petting pen.'

"Aw, look at the baby dino's." Rachel crooned. "We could smuggle one out of here."

"What are you going to do when it grows?" Zach asked. Unlike Gray and Rachel, who were coping with the fact that they were perpetually stuck in the kid zone, Zach was far to sulky to try and enjoy his time. He would rather stare at his phone, or some girl Rachel had noticed.

"I don't know…smuggle it back in?"

Zach merely groaned as he glared at all the passing children. "Why are _we_ in the baby park?" She knew he wasn't talking about the group, but Rachel and him.

"Because your aunt still thinks you're thirteen." Rachel supplied, which she didn't think was far from the truth. "And we have Gray." Which again he was no baby either.

"That's it, we're leaving."

"Maybe I can talk to her?" Rachel suggested. "What? Its worth a shot."

"Go ahead." Zach shrugged as he watch Gray who was teetering on the fence snapping pictures of all the baby's human and dinosaur.

"Soo, Zara." Rachel started as she slid up next to the woman trying to stand in the shade and away from the other people. She wasn't really succeeding seeing as there was no shade really and there was far too many people walking around.

"You know, you really don't have to follow us around, we can just watch ourselves. You could take the day off, no one will tell Claire." Rachel smiled, all teeth, as she looked at Zara.

"No can do." Zara pushed up her sunglasses and looked down at Rachel. "I get it, but I have a job to do and I'm going to do it. I know none of us like the arrangement, but we are just going to have to deal with it. Maybe you can talk to Claire tomorrow about it."

Silence descended upon them as Rachel stared on ahead, racking her brain for a reason, while Zara was looking at her phone, which seemed fused with her hand.

"Well then." Pressing her lips together she slipped back into the crowd and headed back to Zach's side.

"Well I tried." Rachel stated upon reaching him. She glanced around for Gray and smiled as he stared at the long neck dino eating from some girl's palm.

"Talking." Zach responded. "You tried talking, now it's my turn."

Rachel chewed her lip then, she knew what 'his turn' meant. "I don't know Zach, this doesn't feel right."

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" She was taken aback by the question. Both because it came from nowhere, and because she had known him long enough that he should know the answer.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated, and suddenly Rachel realized he used these same words every time they were in trouble or about to be trouble.

Like when he got her to climb the tree with him, then got stuck.

 _"Do you trust me?" Ten year old Zach asked as he stared up at the little girl while she peered down from the thick branch._

 _"It's too high!" Rachel cried in return._

 _"Ray," Zach opened his arms, as if he wanted to give her a hug. "If you trust me, jump! I'll catch you I promise."_

 _With tears in her eyes, Rachel had nodded. "O-okay."_

 _"On the count to three!" Zach said as he spread his legs a little and stood directly under her._

 _"1…2….3"_

 _And she jumped._

He had caught her in the end, even though she did end up with a broken arm.

Rachel sighed. That was Zach, always getting her into situations, but leading her out in the end. Even if she didn't come out completely unscathed. If there was one thing Zach was he was a protector. Any time Gray was scared, Zach was there to help. When Rachel was being bullied by some boys, Zach was there, fist up, beating the kids to a pulp. When Gray had a nightmare, it was Zach's bed he went to. Anytime Rachel dreamt about her father, it was Zach's room she snuck into.

Zach was reliable, and never backed down when they needed help.

Zach was trustworthy.

Puffing out her cheeks, Rachel nodded her head. "Of course I trust you."

"Good." He looked back at Zara, who was animatedly talking on her phone again, before grinning at her. "It's time to run."

Taking her hand, Zach pulled her behind him, as she called to Gray.

"Scatter!"

\\(._.)/

 **Auther Notes:** **Well here it is, chapter 2: Scatter! This was suppose to be out earlier, but I had to go to court yesterday and testify for my sister. Don't worry she didn't commit murder, that I know yet. It was a custody case, and we won! Whooh, so that was the delay, but here it is one day later.**

 **Now I do want to point out that I will not be following the movie in this fic for everything. Key events will be in there, but dialog will be changed. I don't like putting word for word in my fictions, it just makes things boring and predicable. Plus Rachel is there now, nothing is going to go the exact same way it had in the movie. So yes I know Claire wasn't at the docks to get Gray and Zach, but she is now, because they came a day earlier then they had arrived originally in the movie.** **Also I want to acknowledge my awesome reviewers and say thanks to all my followers and the people who favorited this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE!**

 **Supernova: Thank you for your review, I understand the want to read more Zach/OC fics, even though there's a lack of them. Also I'm glad you like Rachel and that she is likeable. I do hope you stick with me through this, being my first reviewer and all.**

 **Ruby: I have written some more, please don't have a heart-attack, and I hope you love this chapter just as much as the last one, if not more. And thank you for that energetic review. You are epic!**

 **Livia: Thank you for this thoughtful review, I am glad that you understood my need to slow things down a bit and introduce my character and relationships. You are awesome, and I hope you approve of this chapter as well. Thanks for your review!**

 **Guest: Forgive me for not understanding your wise words, but YEET! back at you Dear!**

 **And of course Thank you again to: Evowizard25, Just Another Netflixer, The-Effulgent-One, and ButterfliesInTheSky!** **You guys are awesome.** **Next Chapter: Splash Zone** **Where did Gray go?**

 **Have a good day, and don't be eaten by dinosaurs!** **~GT**


End file.
